


Ice Cream

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: An anti-Valentine's Day treat.





	Ice Cream

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Taron called out as he bounced down the stairs fresh out of bed.

“What does it look like?” You turned your head to see him leaning against the kitchen door frame, his arms folded across his bare chest and his boxers tightly hugging everything in place.

“You’re making me breakfast on a Tuesday morning…”

“Oh but this isn’t just any Tuesday morning.” You replied as you bent down and pulled a frying pan out of the bottom drawer, deliberately giving Taron clear sight of your bum as your silk pyjama shorts hitched up.

“No, stop it. You know I don’t do Valentine’s Day. Please don’t go to so much trouble!”

“I’d go as far as to say it’s my second favourite day of the year…” You ignored Taron’s comment.

“Valentine’s Day? Seriously? I mean, I don’t want to say you’re with the wrong guy then, but don’t go expecting anything from me! I think the whole thing is-“

“A load of over-commercialised, over-priced, cheesy, predictable, unthoughtful and worthless crap? Yeah. You’ve told me. I do listen, y’know!” Taron walked over to you and pulled you in against his chest.

“I’m sorry. I’d rather love you even more for the other 364 days of the year than conform to that bullshit.” You hummed softly in agreement as you reached your hand behind you and prepared for your attack.

“It’s a good job today’s the 13th then isn’t it!” You threw a small handful of flour at the side of Taron’s head, covering half of his hair and leaving him with a face of utter shock as you laughed wickedly.

“What!” He wiped the side of his face against his arm before moving forward and picking up the whole bag of flour. “You did not just start that…” He warned slowly as you continued to giggle and back away from him. His fingers sifted through the flour as he followed you out the kitchen and into the dining area, his eyes never leaving yours as he waited to make his move.

“Taron… Taron, please. Don’t… I actually need that… Taron.” You tried to defend yourself verbally but it was ruined by your own infectious giggle. Taron giggled back at you as he started to move quicker, his hand scooping up a large amount of flour. “Taron!” You squealed as you made a run for it around the table and back into the kitchen. You felt a light dusting settle against your arm followed by a larger thud straight in your face as you turned back to see where he was. Taron’s laugh filled the room as you wiped your eyes clean and shook the flour from your face causing some of it to fall down your camisole top. “Stop, stop! Truce!” You called out as you continued to brush yourself down.

“Ok, ok, but only because I won.” Taron put the flour back on the side and cleaned his hand off by ruffling it in the top of your hair.

“Oh lovely, thanks.”

“My pleasure, darling.” He kissed your cheek sweetly. 

“I hope we’ve still got enough flour left after all of that.”

“Ah doesn’t matter if not, I don’t mind toast.”

“We can’t have toast!” You protested but Taron looked back blankly. “It’s bloody Pancake Day you idiot!”

“Oh!” Taron’s face lit up. “Your second favourite day of the year…” He nodded to himself. “Good choice! I think we actually have another bag of flour in here if we need it.” He crouched down to reach into the back of the cupboard and you took your opportunity, sprinkling the top of his head with the flour you’d spilt earlier. “I know what you’re doing but I’m not rising to it.” He stood up and placed a fresh bag of flour on the side.

“Just seeing what you’d look like when you’re old and grey.” You kissed him quickly.

“And?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I still would.” You winked and he gently slapped your arse.

“So what toppings have we got for these pancakes? I’m starving.” Taron raided the top cupboards of the kitchen as you mixed up the batter and heated up the pan. “Nutella, golden syrup, lemon and sugar… anything else you want?”

“Mmm, not just yet.” You answered, deciding to save your final request until after you’d eaten. “You any good at tossing?”

“Oh I’m very well practiced, thanks. Misspent youth.” Taron giggled. “Thankfully I don’t have to flex the wrist that often these days though, I’m a lucky boy.”

“Pancakes.” You clarified as you turned around with the straightest face you could muster and shook the pancake loose before launching it up into the air and catching it again with ease.

“That’s exactly what I was referring to, and based on experience my girlfriend is by far the best tosser around.” He nuzzled into your neck and you could feel his semi pressing gently against you.

“Is that a spatula or is someone pleased to see me?” You teased.

“Hey!” He pulled away and took the toppings over to the dining table. “You started this!”

“Oh I know.” You smirked as you started to pile up the pancakes on a plate. “Got you eating out the palm of my hand…”

“You’ll have me eating out somewhere very different if you don’t hurry up. I’ve got conflicting needs here!” You took the pancakes across to the table and sat down opposite Taron as he helped himself. Your own needs were just as conflicting when you knew exactly what would be happening next, but you kept quiet as you enjoyed your breakfast. Taron cleared his plate in no time at all and sat waiting impatiently for you to finish.

“I know you don’t do Valentine’s Day, but I still had to get you a card.” You placed your cutlery down at the edge of your plate as you reached across to hand Taron the envelope. “So you can have it today just to go against all the traditions.”

“You really didn’t need to bother.” Taron pulled the card out and immediately raised his eyebrows as he read the front.

I want you to lick me till ice cream

The perfect Anti-Valentine’s Day card. Entirely selfish, demanding and exactly what you wished for when it came to Taron. “Oh.” He replied as he started to nod with an impressed look on his face. You sat there pouting back at him as you waited for him to make his move. “Now this… this is far more like it!” He stood up from the table and left the card behind. You stood up too, ready to head upstairs and back to bed but Taron paused, his head tilting to the side mischievously. He dipped his finger into the open jar of Nutella and then ran it across your bottom lip, his tongue slowly licking back in the opposite direction before he kissed your open mouth.

“We can take it with us.” You suggested, already keen on where this was heading.

“Oh no, this is happening. Right. Here.” Taron dropped to his knees and pulled your silk shorts straight down your legs and off your feet. He dipped two fingers into the jar and traced them over your outer skin, the sensation cool and teasing. You sat back down on the edge of your chair and Taron took great delight in spreading your legs further apart, positioning himself agonisingly close to you. Small moans were already escaping your lips as you teased your fingers through Taron’s hair encouragingly. He dragged his tongue up your right side first, going back and cleaning off every last spec of the chocolatey mess he’d made just seconds ago. He mirrored his actions on the left side, his tongue warm and wet and ridiculously close to where you needed it to be.

“Urgh, this is going to be so good.” You moaned in anticipation as you started to throb for him.

“Till you scream?” Taron clarified. “Because I’m not gonna stop, whatever you say, not until you scream.”

“Make me scream.” You demanded. Taron teased his fingers between your folds and parted them gently to allow his mouth freedom. He went in hard on your clit straight away, lapping over the small trigger with speed and determination. Everything started to tingle as his tongue worked against you, circling round and round before slowing down as he marked an X across the perfect spot. You dropped your head against the back of the chair as the pleasure shot round your body. Your breaths shortened and your eyes closed as you started to lose yourself to the moment. His tongue was swirling and flicking in every direction never once settling and giving you time to recover. He moaned into you deeply, the low vibrations adding to the pleasure. You felt your thighs tensing beside his head as your orgasm built, your feet lifting off the floor as you tried to hold it back. A tiny giggle of satisfaction left Taron’s mouth as he never let up and sent you flying into your orgasm. You moaned blissfully as your head fell to one side. Taron gave you a second to recover as he moved down from your clit and tasted his first success, lapping up your wetness. You knew you had no hope from now on, the sensitivity post-orgasm was addictively unpredictable and the slightest touch could put you right back on the edge. You knew it was one of these that would really get to you. Taron started to kiss you instead, sucking gently and applying more pressure as he worked back up to your clit again. He grazed you between his teeth and your legs rose instinctively as the pleasure surged around your body again. A higher pitched moan left your lips and Taron decided that was his spot. Long strokes of his tongue kept you right on the edge, pulsing away and tensed tightly. You took a firmer grip in his hair as the heat built up in the soles of your feet.

“Oh fuck, yes!” You cried loudly as he forced his tongue around your clit dragging it in circles then changing direction. “Oh my god!” Your hips lifted up off the chair and Taron moved an arm across your lower stomach to force you back down again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” You jolted beneath him as your second orgasm hit, way more powerful than the first. Everything in your mind went black for a second as you gasped for air but still Taron didn’t let up. He held you right there, pressing over and over and over again. You thought it would never end until another wave of pleasure flooded your body and an instinctive scream and short gasp left your mouth. The intense pressure from Taron was replaced with soft repeated kisses as he let you come back down and compose yourself. He balanced his elbows on the top of your thighs as he moved away from you and rested his chin on the back of his hands, his eyes wide with lust but also self-satisfaction. You were lost for words as you looked down and took in his face. The gorgeous face of the man who’d just sent you to heaven and then some.


End file.
